Athletes, particularly joggers, tennis players and the like, often encounter the problem that their sportsclothes do not have any pockets in which to carry necessary items, such as house and/or car keys. Moreover, the problem is not limited to athletic clothes. Oftentimes, jogging suits and other loungewear worn around the house are also pocketless, leaving the wearer with no convenient way to carry various small items.
One prior solution to this problem has been to provide storage areas which are sewn or glued to the side of one or both socks. This solution is not ideal, however, as it results in a clumsy, bulky pocket attached to the sock, which makes the sock uncomfortable to wear. Further, the pocket may accidently get caught on something and be ripped off, thus dumping out its contents. Moreover, the method of making these socks requires a separate gluing or sewing operation once the knitting operation is completed, which adds to the time and cost required to make the socks.